Orange Crush
Orange Crush is an smug, narcissistic force field caster who recently allied himself with The Dalles Biography Evan Murphy was born with a massive birthmark in his left eye. He didn't realize that it was particularly disfiguring until he started attending school in Amarillo, Texas. He scared the other children and went on to have no positive social interactions with anybody until middle school, where he got permission to wear a pair of sunglasses in classroom settings. He was considered sort of weird for most of his school life but otherwise got along fine with other students. It was shortly after his graduation that he was taken by Calamity. Because of his extreme paranoia and his weakness (which he knew instinctively,) his rending consisted of killing every single person who knew about his eye defect, as well as their immediate families and the WPP officers that were eventually assigned to protect them. It lasted months, and he killed thousands of people. Crush's rending was actually one of the uncontrollable chaotic elements that contributed to the chaos of The Collapse. Once it was over, Crush had basically come off of an emotional "high" and was left devoid of strong emotions, with the exception of his self-infatuation. He joined a small group of Epics and traveled Northwest, slaughtering all the way. Eventually, the numb feeling he got in place of remorse started to bother him, and he left the group. He spent several years after that bounding around the wilderness of Oregon, occasionally trying to settle down. In Salem, he spent a few months dominating in the mental-close-combat-powered brackets and doing moderately well in unpowered-hand-to-hand, but left when some embarrassing details of his Dreamstate were released as a punishment by Soulcaster. The most recent town he's arrived in was The Dalles, where he led a group of refugees to safety but then was antagonized into attacking the Epic Deathwish. Appearance Refuses to wear anything that isn't an eyebreaking shade of orange. Orange T-shirt, orange swimming trunks, orange sunglasses (which he never takes off, even to sleep.) He has an orange Ipod which he wears at all times, which only contains songs that have the word "orange" in the title (though it's been out of power for a loooong time.) His left eye has been disfigured from birth. He's dyed his hair orange. Personality He has a hard time feeling strong emotions, due to the length and brutality of his rending (though he gets very indignant whenever he feels humiliated.) Because of that, he doesn't really suffer from the same anger problems that most Epics have, though he does enjoy slaughter. He is extremely bothered by the fact that he can't feel remorse and sometimes wonders whether he should feel bad for what he's done to people. Otherwise, he mostly just grins and acts smug and confident. Since his time in Salem, he likes swords and usually carries some sort of hand-to-hand weapon with him. Powers and weaknesses His primary ability is force field casting. The fields are orange, which is what he's based his name and appearance on. His casting is extremely limited, however: * Force fields can only be cast and moved within a range of 10 feet around him. * He can move the force fields after he casts them, but he can't change their shape or expand/contract them * He can only have 1 force field up at a time * Force fields consist of an ultra-thin "front end" that is nearly unbreakable, and a 2-inch thick "back end" that absorbs kinetic energy * The "front end" must have a surface area of at least 1 square foot, but can be cast in any shape * Force fields can't be cast inside of living matter * The farther away a force field is from him, the less precision he has in shaping and moving it. * The velocity at which he can "push" a force field is 200 mph divided by the field's "front end" surface area in square feet * Force fields are cast and move relative to him (eg. If he's traveling in a car, the fields move with him) but they are slowed by wind resistance and will stop if they hit a solid object. * The force fields can be in the shape of wedges, so he can create blades with them, but creating an edge sharp enough to cut requires the field to be generated pretty close to him. His secondary ability is damage resistance. He bleeds more slowly than he should, his bones are less likely to break, and he almost never sustains bruises. It's not super powerful, but it might, say, if he's lucky, cause a bullet to lodge in his skull instead of continuing on the brain His weakness is people seeing his left eye (the one with the disfiguring birthmark.) It's representative of his true fear, public humiliation. If a person has seen it since after his becoming an Epic, his powers become permanently impotent when they are within his range, and he'll experience severe abdominal pain. Crush's weakness is the reason why he always wears sunglasses, hates crowds, and avoids getting close to people (both physically and emotionally.)